The Newscracker
by Ireland O'Reily
Summary: The Alton Ballet School is presenting the Nutcracker to show off their best students. But the classic story is nothing compared to what goes on behind the curtain, love, nerves, uncertainty, conflict...CASTING CALL


Back again! My, I am ambitions ::whispers:: it's because aside from going to the dance studio or school I have no actual life…But anyway, If I owned the Newsies we'd all be out seeing _Finding Neverland_ about now, but as Disney has yet to release them into my care that will just have to wait…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bryan Denton strode down the hallway as a King. His head was high and proud, his gaze pleased and confident without a trace of arrogance as he smiled at all he passed. Though in actuality he was merely a middle-aged former dancer, to the students and faculty within the Alton Ballet School he was better than an Emperor. He had come to the small town three hours north of Manhattan with nothing but his reputation. Within a year he had started the school that would go on to earn the title as the premiere independent pre-professional program on the east coast. To his staff he was the image of leadership; to his students…he was a god.

Medda Larkson, ballet mistress and legend in her own right was conducting the senior level class when he sailed in. Immediately the accompanist fell silent, hands folded neatly in her lap. Each and every student became still, standing with the toe of one foot pointed cleanly behind the heel of the other. Denton smiled warmly and gave a nod permitting them to relax. Loosening only slightly in his presence, the dancers lolled against the barre waiting for him to speak.

"I have just had a phone call," he addressed them, "From a very old friend of mine with American Ballet Theater. He seems to think that what we have her in Alton is nothing less than extraordinary given the number of students we've had go on to highly successful careers in various companies. He has informed me that he will be bringing a number of colleagues up in December to see for themselves. This means we will be putting together a gala performance for them." He paused a moment for effect, trying not to laugh out loud at all the tensely eager faces focused so ferociously upon his, "I have decided that it may be time to revive an old Christmas friend, and so, though we have not done it in many years, I have selected _The Nutcracker_ for the occasion."

A flurry of gleeful conversation broke out across the room as the excitement of the whole occasion hit them. Denton waited a few moments for them to finish and waved his hand for silence, "I'm glad to see you're all so enthusiastic," he laughed, "That means I expect to see all of you at the auditions on Saturday," he smiled mischievously at them, "Now back to work."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Casting Call**

Okay my darlings, Nutcracker is a BIG ballet, I'm WAY too lazy to think up all those original characters, which means I need some of you. I will probably accept up 10-15 characters who will have roles as principles and in the corps. No actual ballet experience is needed because, heck, this is fiction, you can be a purple dragon if you wanna be! So, here is a brief list of characters needed, and will see later on who ends up where. Some parts are bigger than others, and its all a matter of what part you have in the Ballet (and I'm not telling g you which parts are the big ones so there!). Just fill out the form and **e-mail** it to me (stupid ffn won't let me insert my e-mail address here, so just pick it up off my profile) . Thanks everyone!

**Corps Members**- includes party guests, snowflakes, flowers, mice/soldiers etc. (warning: some of you shorter people might end up being children at the party) NOTE: Almost everyone will be in the corps at some point

**Harlequin Doll**-A toy given to Clara's family at the party, dances a little solo and a duet with the male Harlequin

**Snow Princess**- end of act I right after Clara and the Nutcracker cross over into the land of sweets, lovely solo and duet with the Snow Prince

**Sugarplum Fairy**- Rules over the land of sweets, several solo bits in act II, some pantomime involved, duets with the Cavalier

**Coffee**- Solo part, with partnering from two hunky male dancers, _very_ flexible

**Chocolate**- Spanish dance (three girls needed in this part), all partnering with male counterparts

**Tea**- Chinese dance, two girls needed, rather cute piece

**Russian Candies**- Lots of jumping and turning, trio piece with two boys

**Marzipan**- Light, fluffy kind of piece, duet with boy

Please tell me:

**Name:**

**Nickname (if any):**

**Age:**

**Preferred Role **(no guarantees but I'll do my best)

**Newsie** (Spot's taken ladies, so don't even ask)

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Anything in particular you want me to know for you character?**

**E-mail** it to me!!!!!


End file.
